<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if at the end of it all i still have you by proximally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385981">if at the end of it all i still have you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/proximally/pseuds/proximally'>proximally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Rome Sidequest (Rusty Quill Gaming), Double Drabble, Gen, Spoilers for Ancient Rome Sidequest (Rusty Quill Gaming)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/proximally/pseuds/proximally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ishak’s grip on hamid’s wrist is vice-tight and unyielding.</p>
<p>his hold on bi ming’s is rather less so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan &amp; Ishak al-Tahan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if at the end of it all i still have you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from the lyrics of A Face To The Name by The Garages. blaseball good.</p>
<p>this was originally intended to be longer but my brain stopped working around july? anyway enjoy this crime.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ishak-- ishak is really quite unclear on what’s going on right now. he’s still half in a state of panicked shock from the awful moment his brother had nearly slipped away, and it’s all he can do just to put one foot in front of the other.</p>
<p>he’d-- he’d grabbed hamid, that much is obvious, but-- this isn’t where they were before. this isn’t cairo where they’d snatched him away, nor rome, that desolate ruin they’d been herded to and where they were pushed into the splintered remnant of...<em> something</em>. this isn’t where they’re <em> supposed </em> to be. hamid, hamid had shown up, with his cool new friends, to rescue him and the other kidnappees, they’d found everyone and they’d got out, and they were supposed to be <em> safe </em>now but--</p>
<p>there was an explosion, just a few minutes ago, and another, and now there’s blaring horns from all directions and there’s strangely-dressed humans everywhere, talking and shouting in a language ishak doesn’t understand, and hamid, who’d been so confident in that bizarre other world, is starting to look acutely <em> panicked</em>.</p>
<p>(at least there’s no chance of them being separated. ishak’s grip is vice-tight and unshakeable, and hamid’s learned his lesson.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>